Being Hinata Hyuga
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Isa is a 18 year old girl who's only wish is to be Hinata Hyuga. When she wakes up one morning in Hinata Hyuga's body she is deteimine to get Naruto for Hinata but will she learn something of her own in this journey. NARUHINA FIC ALL THE WAY!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little something I wanted to try out. Want to see how you guys take it and then decide to continue it or just delete.**

**Being Hinata Hyuga**

A young, eighteen-year-old girl was sitting in her room, reading the latest NaruHina fanfiction she could find. Her long brown hair was tied in a pony tail while her eyes were behind a pair of fake glasses.

"Oh Hinata, I wish you would be more confident," she sighed as she shook her head. She hated how almost everyone made Hinata seem weaker than she was.

You see this girl felt a strong connection with this character. She once was like Hinata. Always stuttering, hiding in the crowd, but she had grown past it and was now a very cheerful person. She saw Hinata as herself, and she got mad whenever they made her second choice for Naruto.

Naruto, another thing she found herself agreeing with the shy Kunoichi. In her opinion, Naruto Uzumaki was as hot as the sun itself, not to mention noble. What else could a girl want?

Suddenly there was a loud knock on her door. "Isa, go to sleep!" a woman's voice cried from the other side of the door making the brown haired girl roll her eyes.

"In a minute," she growled. "I wish I could go to Naruto's world and live their life and not my stupid one," she said to herself as she closed her gray laptop.

She laid her head on her fluffy pillow and slowly she fell into a deep sleep thinking about Naruto and Hinata.

After what seemed like hours, Isa opened her eyes. "Oh man… I feel like I slept for ages." She yawned loudly while stretching her arms. She then looked around, confused with surrounded her. She was NOT sleeping in her room. Instead, she was lying on a bigger bed in a room where the walls were a light purple and everything was neatly put in its place.

"Did I sleep walk again and end up in someone else home?" she asked, blinking with confusion. It had happened once or twice to Isa, so it wasn't such a big surprise, weird things always happened to her.

Then there was a knock. "Hinata-sama, you must wake up. Tsunade-sama is waiting for us," a strong male voice said from the other side of the door.

Isa felt like she couldn't breathe. "Hinata?" she asked herself.

"Yes?" A soft voice answered in her head making Isa squeak with terror.

"Who said that?" Isa trembled as she looked around.

"P-p-please d-d-don't p-panic," The soft voice answered, but Isa could tell that the voice was also scared.

"Who are you?" Isa said waving her hand in the air.

"My name is H-h-hinata H-hyuga," The voice answered. "I-it appeares that you are in my body."

"That is insane!" Isa yelled. "Is it?" She wondered. She stood from the bed that was not hers and walked to the mirror that peacefully lay on the wall. Isa was surprised when she found not herself in the mirror, but Hinata Hyuga staring right back at her. "Oh my god!"

"This is what you wanted no?" an old man's voice said from behind her. Isa turned around to find a tall old man standing next to the bed, smiling at her.

"Doctor Tom?" She asked.

"W-who is that man?" Hinata asked.

"He's my therapist," Isa said. "What are you doing here Doctor Tom? Why do I look like Hinata Hyuga and why can hear her in my head?"

"It's simple," Doctor Tom said with a smile. "You once told me that you wanted to be in this world because you knew you were going to be happier here, than in the real world. You also said that you had a constant dream where you help this young woman get the personality she needed to have," He explained.

"Well yeah but… I still do not understand," Isa said.

"I'm giving you the opportunity to do both," Doctor Tom grinned.

"So… I'm in Konoha, living as Hinata Hyuga" Isa said mostly to herself as a grin slipped through her lips. "Oh I'm having fun!"

Doctor Tom stared at the young woman and chuckled. "I hope you learn what you have to," he said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Isa asked, but the old man was no longer there.

"Could this day get any better?" Isa squeaked with happiness.

"I-I Stil don't g-g-get it," Hinata said.

"Oh right Hinata!" Isa said. "Well I'm Isabella Pamela but everyone calls me Isa and I'm here to get you some Naruto ass!"

"W-w-what?" Hinata yelled softly.

"Don't worry Hina! By the time I'm done Naruto will be drooling over you," Isa said as she made thumbs up.

"I-I-I guess we could try," Hinata said.

"Trust me. I know what to do," Isa grinned.

"HINATA! ARE YOU READY YET?" a male yelled from the other side, pounding loudly at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Isa asked as she covered her ears.

"It's Neji-nesan. He must be waiting for me… I-I-I mean you to get ready," Hinata explained.

"Why?"

"T-Tsunade-sama wants to see us."

"Oh," Isa said. "Us? As in the nine rookies?" Isa asked.

"And Neji's team," Hinata added.

"Ohhhh… I am so enjoying this," Isa grinned to herself.

Outside of the Hyuga mansion, Doctor Tom stood up in a tree, looking at the blue sky. "Isa, Isa, Isa. It's a shame you have to go through this just to realize what you can lose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ok I'm ready!" Isa yelled, rumbling around the huge white mansion, but there was no response. "Uhhh wasn't Neji waiting for us?" Isa asked as she looked around.

"Yes… b-b-but it seem as if Neji had lost his patient and left without us," Hinata explained.

"Wow… he's even more of a jerk-off than I thought," Isa sighed with annoyance.

"W-w-what?" Hinata asked, her voice full with surprise with Isa's harsh words.

"Never mind, Hinata. Just tell me where to go," Isa sighed. "As much as a fan I am of this place, I doubt I know my way to the Hokage Office," Isa thought to herself.

"Fan?" Hinata asked.

"Never mind," Isa said. She walked over to a mirror that lay beside the front door and smiled at Hinata's new makeover. She applied some black eye liner into Hinata's gentle soft eyes. She had worn some kind of purple sports bra covered by a fishnet shirt and some dark licra accompanied by Hinata's usual ninja gear and head band. "Let make some guys wet their pants." Isa smirked and left the mansion, feeling better than ever.

"So, you can hear my thoughts too huh?" Isa wondered out loud.

"Guess I do," Hinata mused. "B-b-but this could help us."

"How so?" she asked. Two villagers passed right by Isa and stared at Hinata's new look, as well to the fact that she was talking to no one.

"Well… you can talk to me without actually talking out loud. T-t-that way you w-w-won't attract as much attention," Hinata explained.

"Hn, I guess you are right" Isa shrugged as she watched people stare as they walked.

"The Hokage o-o-office is in the n-n-next turn," Hinata commented.

"Right," Isa said, a grin now plastered on her face. She picked up her speed, she pulled her arms back, imitating ninja's as she had seen them but she wasn't as fast as she thought it would be.

She burst through the first door where she stopped dead in tracks. "Where to now?" Isa asked.

"Inside voice Isa-san," Hinata reminded. "You will go up the stairs and go to the right, there you will find a small office," Hinata explained.

"Shizune's office," Isa grinned.

"Yes. And pass that small office is Tsunade-sama conference room, where the meeting is held at."

"Ok then," Isa said. She took the stairs, jumping two at time to get ahead. "So… what's the meeting about?" Isa asked.

"The village was just re-constructed after the attack of Pain." Hinata's voice was filled with sadness, the memories of back then still haunting to this day, Isa guessed. "Konoha is finally at peace, Uchiha-san is back and has final his trial and has joined us again and the Akatsuki is no longer in this world to harm any of us."

"So everything is back to normal?" Isa asked.

"Yes, Tsunade has taken back the title of the Hokage and is leading us back to strong days."

"Good. So I came in the right time," Isa giggled. Finally Isa took the last step and saw the small office that was mention earlier by Hinata.

Isa smiled at Tonton who soundless slept in Shizune's chair was she was away. "She's cuter in person," Isa chuckled. She looked at front and stared at the wooden door before her.

Her heart started pounding loudly in her chest as the voice on the inside grew louder. "Come Isa, you can do this," She assured herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door just to have 22 set of eyes staring at her.

"Uhhhh. Hi everyone!" Isa waved as she smiled sheepishly, closing the door behind her but the 22 set of eyes were still on her. "What are you all staring at?" Isa asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Isa-san. You changed the way I look… y-y-you can't expect my comrades to not to notice," Hinata said, her voice filled with embarrassment.

"Oh right," she said in her head.

"Uhhh right. Hinata, I'm glad you joined us, please take a seat between Sakura and Naruto," Tsunade said as she shook her head, clearing any thoughts that were not important at the moment.

"Sure thing," Isa grinned and made her way between the two childhood friends. "Sup guys," Isa said coolly while her heart pounded loudly with excitement. "Oh my god. I'm sitting in room full of the characters I love!" Isa squeaked inside her head.

"You sure look different Hinata," Sakura said softly.

"Needed a makeover, so I went for it," Isa shrugged. Sakura let out an awkward smile and looked back at Tsunade. Isa chuckled and sat back. Between the twenty minutes that she had been sitting silently like the rest, she felt Naruto staring right at her, probably not even bothering hiding his curiosity.

"Do I have something in my face?" Isa sighed as she looked at Naruto.

"Uh what?"

"Well I must have something in my face cuz you keep staring at me," Isa rolled her eyes.

"Isa-san. Please don't be mean to N-n-naruto-kun," Hinata pleaded.

"Don't worry Hinata, I won't but I will call him on. He's making me uncomfortable," Isa answered the worried Hinata.

"No," Naruto answered.

"Then can you please stop staring at me Uzumaki-san," Isa said. She let his name slip slowly through her lips and grinned with satisfaction when she saw his eyes grow big.

Isa shook her head and looked around the room. "There are people missing," Isa pointed out at Hinata.

"Yes. Kiba, Shino and Ino are in a mission," Hinata commented.

"A… mission?" Isa breath was now pitched. "I'm in deep shit!" Isa squeak loudlym causing the whole room to stare at her once again.

"Would you like to share something Hinata?" Tsunade asked, her brow rose with question.

"Uuhhh. No. Sorry," Isa grinned. Tsunade continue as Isa started to panic on the inside.

"Hinata. We're in trouble!" Isa said.

"Why i-is that Isa-san?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know any jutsu! I don't even know how to use chakra!" Isa panicked.

"I-I-I can train you to use my abilities," Hinata offered.

"You can?" Isa asked, her heart now returning to a calm state.

"Yes," Hinata assured her. "We need a c-c-couple of days to train but I think I can teach you."

"Thank you Hinata," Isa grinned. "You are the best!"

"So to conclude this meeting," Isa heard Tsunade said. "Missions will return back to normal and I need everyone on full service to any type of mission you are ask for. Like I said, a lot of heroes were lost in this great war we managed to get out of and we need to create a stronger team/"

"Hai," Isa jumped as they all yelled with confidence.

"Now… Sasuke, Sakura and Sai. There a 'C' rank mission for you to complete," She said as she headed the three a piece of brown paper where it mention their mission.

"Shikamaru and Choji. 'D' rank mission for the both of you."

"Guy's team will have a 'C' rank mission as well."

"And lastly Naruto and Hinata. You will have a 'C' rank mission" Tsunade finished handing the last piece of paper to Isa.

Isa gulped loudly as she read her mission. "Travel to the land of waves to deliver a secret scroll to the Kage," it read.

"Travel?" Isa wondered. Travel meant leaving the village, which meant some rouge ninja might attack them.

"Uuhh Hokage I don't want this mission," Isa spoke up getting the old woman's attention.

"I think it will better if I accompany Shikamaru and Choji… I'm sure Naruto won't need me for this quest," Isa said.

"He does need you Hinata, he needs the byakugan to keep a look out," Tsunade explain. Tsunade was extremely worried for the pale eyed girl.

"But…!"

"No buts, Hinata. I need you in the quest!" Tsunade said and walked away.

"I'm so screwed!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Isa licked her lips in a vague attempt to control her nerves. There she was standing in front of the Konoha gates waiting for Naruto Uzumaki to get there so they could go on a mission in which she was no prepared.

"What if I die?" Isa thought, panic taking control of her insides.

"Don't worry Isa-san. Naruto is a great ninja, he will never let anyone hurt you" Hinata said. Isa smiled at Hinata's words. She could feel the admiration and love just by her soft tone of voice. If Hinata was in front of her, she could guess she would be poking her fingers together and blushing.

"I guess you are right, Hinata" Isa said.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled from the afar making Isa look around.

"Hinata…?"

"Isa-san! He's calling you!" Hinata squeaked.

"Oh right!" Isa quickly remember. How could have she forgotten she was in such a situation.

"Hey Uzumaki-san" Isa smirked at Naruto who just lifted his eyebrow.

"Come on let's go" Naruto said.

"What a dobe" Isa giggled in her head as she followed the blonde male.

They walked about three minutes when suddenly Naruto jumped on a tree. "Crap! I was hoping he wouldn't do that" Isa cursed under her breath.

"Well…?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowed down to her.

"I can't" Isa said looking away from his gaze.

"Why?" Naruto asked, his voice suddenly filled with concerned.

"Uh… because I twisted my ankle" Isa quickly responded.

Naruto jumped back to Isa side and cocked his head with confusion. "You seem to be walking just fine"

"I know… but I can't… uh I can't… jump properly"

"Ok, I guess" Naruto sigh and kept on walking.

"Phew. That was close" Isa thought.

"I know… Nice save Isa-san" Hinata cheered softly. The two teens walked in silence for two hours, the air around them was filled with awkward tension.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said softly.

"Yes?" Isa asked.

"Why do you keep calling me Uzumaki-san?" He said.

The question had caught her by surprise. She looked into his eyes and sad pure sadness, which made her glad. Not because she wanted to see Naruto suffer, but because it was just the sign she had been looking for. Along with the question, his eyes had shown Isa that Naruto truly cared for Hinata.

"Isn't that your name?" She asked, looking away.

"Yes" He answered. "But you never called me that"

"I thought I might start" Isa answered. Isa looked away to hide her smirk, she was so glad to know what every girl like her wanted to know. The fact if Naruto cared about Hinata Hyuga.

Suddenly she felt Naruto tense as he drew his arm in front of her. "What is it Naruto?" She asked.

"There's someone watching us" He said as he looked around. "Use your Byakugan and tell me how many are they?"

"Ummmmm" Isa murmured under her breath as bit her lip. She took a deep breath and formed a hand sign and yelled: "Byakugan". To her displeasure, nothing happened.

"Well?"

"They are… so many" She said, flinching at her words.

"Where?" He asked.

"Uh… everywhere" She guessed.

In less than a second, someone was holding a kunai knife to her throat making her frozen with fear. "Guess again"

* * *

**That was the end of that chapter. **

**What did you guys think it happened? Why do you think they took her like that when Naruto was right behind her?**

**Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. **

**Ja'ne!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

******Hey guys. Thank you for all for reading this.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long and I hope I can updated a lot faster now.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"Why does everything I do, go wrong?"_Isa asked herself as she sighed. Around her stood all the character she loved for so many years, but they did not seem to like her.

"Who are you?" Kiba demanded.

Apparently Kiba Inuzuka's nose was better than Isa expected it. For Kiba had sensed a new smell on his teammate and had attacked her from behind on her way to a mission with Naruto Uzumaki.

"I told you. I'm Hinata!" Isa rolled her eyes.

"You aren't Hinata," Kiba growled.

"Hinata doesn't roll her eyes," Shino said from behind the dog boy.

"And Hinata is shy," Sakura said from the other side of the room.

"Who asked you Pinky!" Isa barked, glaring at the equally pissed pinked hair jonnin.

"I'll kill you!" Sakura said, ready to attack the poor girl but was held by the Uchiha heir.

"If you are Hinata... mention every team and their original sensei," Sasuke said, his eyes piercing into Isa's making her slightly shiver.

"Can you do this Isa-san?" Hinata asked from inside her head.

"Hn, of course I can," Isa grinned. "Start off with Team 7. That's Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and recently included Sai with their Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and sometimes with the help of Yamato Tenzo."

"Then there is my team, Team 8. That's me Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame and let us not forget Akamaru, Lead by Kurenai Yuhi."

"Then there's Team 10. That's Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi, the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho foundation. Lead by the late Asuma Sarutobi."

"Those teams all graduated at the same time but to the group was added another team; Guy's team. That's Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Tenten. Their sensei is Mighty Guy."

Isa finished and felt proud for her very detailed information on Naruto facts.

"How many akatsuki were they?" Choji asked from behind Ino and Shikamaru as he munched on he's favorite chips.

Isa felt the air leave her body for a minute but didn't dare to panic. "Ten." She answered after a moment.

"That's not right," Kiba smirked. "They were only nine"

"I counted Orochimaru," She said, wiping the smirk off Kiba and wearing it herself.

"Damn it!" Kiba cursed

.

"Who were the ones who tried to get Sasuke back when he left with Orochimaru?"

"Not counting Sakura who tried to stopped him the night before, was Shikamaru leading for he was chunning, who fought Tayuy, Naruto, who fought Kimimar, and Sasuke, Choji, who fought Jioboro, Kiba, who fought Sakon, Neji, who fought Kidomaru. Then there was Rock Lee who helped Naruto with Kimimaru, then Gaara who helped Lee with Kimimaru, Kankuro, who helped Kiba, and Temari who helped Shikamaru."

Isa felt greater than ever. "Isa... how did you know all that?" Hinata asked, clearly as confuse as her teammates.

"I'm a fan of all of you," Isa said.

Her eyes were fixed on a struggling Kiba, who was yelling that he was sure that what sat in front of him wasn't Hinata. Then Sakura stepped in, her eyes calmed and sure. The room went silent as both female stared at each other.

"In our first mission, who was the young man that confronted us?" Sakura asked.

To this Isa smirked. How can she ask such a easy question to her? He was mentioned a lot of times. "That's easy... He's name was Haku"

Sakura stared and slowly a smirk slipped on her lips. "Hinata doesn't know that" Isa eyes winded. A rookie mistake she had made!

"Naruto told me once," she quickly said and all eyes landed on Naruto.

"Did you tell Hinata that?" Sakura asked.

"I... don't know. I've told Hinata a lot of things," Naruto said, his eyes filled with sadness as he looked away.

"Look I know the perfect way to know," Ino said, stomping to the front, quickly followed by Shikamaru.

"Ino don't..." But he was too late.

"MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" And Ino's body fell into Shikamaru's arms.

-Hinata's Mind-

Isa stood in front of the blonde haired girl wide eyes and surprise. "Oh god," She whispered.

"I knew you weren't Hinata! Now who are you and what did you do with her?" Ino yelled.

"My name is Isa and I haven't done anything. I woke up one day in Hinata's body and was asked to fulfill a goal," Isa explained.

"Do you think I'm an idiot or something?" Ino said as she prepared to jump at Isa when suddenly she was detained by a gentle hand.

"She speaks the truth," Hinata explained at the stunned girl.

"Hinata, you are alright!" Ino yelled, hugging the smiling pale girl.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hinata hugged back. "Ino... what Isa-san has told you is true. We woke up like this and we don't know what are we suppose to do," Hinata said.

"So... you are Hinata now?" Ino asked, pointing at Isa.

"Temp only," Isa said.

Ino stood in silence and then looked at both girls. "What are you going to do?"

A question asked left in the shadows from both girls, neither knew what could they do or for how long this change would take.

It was a problem with no solution.


	5. Chapter 5

___Ino stood in silence and then looked at both girls. "What are you going to do?"_

_A question asked left in the shadows from both girls, neither knew what could they do or for how long this change would take._

_It was a problem with no solution._

**Chapter 5**

"We need to tell the rest what's going on," Ino said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why?" Isa asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because one of us might know what to do in this situation and because we need to get you out of Hinata's body."

Isa sigh and nodded. As much as the idea of being in Hinata Hyuga's body surrounded by the characters she loved, living as her and being in danger every three seconds was something that Isa didn't enjoy.

Ino smiled softly and gave Hinata a quick hug. "See ya girl." She winked and made the final hand sign.

Suddenly Isa was back again looking through Hinata's eyes while everyone stared at Ino who was also waking up.

"Well?" Kiba asked, wording the question everyone wanted to ask.

"She's not Hinata," she said.

"I knew it!" Kiba growled. In an instant he threw he claw to Isa/Hinata's face but Ino was quick on her feet and stopped him.

"It's not what you think," Ino said with a glare. "Hinata is there, with her," Ino said.

"What?" Naruto said, suddenly stepping out of the crowd.

"There was an accident and I ended up in Hinata's body and we concluded that I would take her place until we figure out how to unstuck ourselves," Isa explained. Everyone stared at her for a minute before turning to the blonde female.

"It's true," Ino said. "Hinata told me herself."

"So…you are not Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"No," Isa shook her head. "But Hinata is still here, in this body watching you and hearing you."

"We need to fix it, Hinata has to be back," Kiba exclaimed.

"That's a great idea Kiba, gosh why didn't we think of that?" Isa said sarcastically.

"Hn…she's not so bad," Sasuke murmured with a low chuckle.

"So…who are you?" Tsunade, who was sitting in her desk, right behind Isa, asked.

"My name is Isabella but everyone calls me Isa," Isa said.

"What village are you from?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh….The USA village," Isa grinned.

"USA Village?" Tsunade wondered out loud. "I've never heard of this village."

"It's beyond the seas."

"I see," Tsunade said. Isa heard as the woman scribble some things in some papers and the stood from her seat. "Sakura as head of the medical unite I want you to look for ways to get Isa-san out of Hinata's body," she ordered.

"Hai Hokage!"

"The rest will take turns to be with Isa-san… even if you have to take her into a mission."

"Uhhh I can't use any type of jutsu," Isa pointed out.

"None?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope…I don't even know how to fight," Isa shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, they are qualified to protect you no matter what," Tsunade said. "The people will be in this order… Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Shino and lastly Sai. Each one get a day and the next morning the next person has to be there to pick her up. Understood?"

"Hai hokage-sama," they all yelled.

"Tonight you will be stay at the hospital Isa-san, Sakura will start tomorrow," Tsunade said as she looked down at the pale girl.

"Ok," Isa shrugged.

"Dismissed," Tsunade said. They all retreated as Shizune guide Isa to a private hospital room.

In the dark Isa laid on the white cold bed, staring out the window. "Do they hate me?" Isa asked.

"I don't think they hate you Isa-san," Hinata said in soft whisper. "I think they are a little confused."

"You have great friends, Hinata… they are all taking this mission to get you back… that's how much they love you," Isa smiled.

Hinata stayed in silence, probably thinking about Isa's words while silently wish someone out there would do what this group of people were doing for Hinata.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people... this was going to be a longer story but I decide to end it here. **

**If there is any grammar error please excuse me... I'm tired and I don't even know why I wrote this! .**

**I want to thank LUXIOSMASH because he or she inspired me to continue with one of he or her stories. **

**I hope you all like it. **

* * *

Isa woke up when suddenly someone snatch the blankets away from her body. Her eyes quickly opened to find Sakura staring at her.

"Wake up" She order.

"What the hell is your problem pinky?" Isa asked she rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight that was coming from her now open window.

"It's late. You made me late. Now get up" Sakura growled as she walked outside to the hallway.

"Geez. You're more of a bitch than they show" Isa murmured.

"I heard that!" Sakura said.

Isa rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Sakura had managed to bring some of Hinata's clothes, in which Isa had no other choice but to use.

"Couldn't find anything better?" Isa asked, walking into the hallways.

"You're supposed to be acting like Hinata. This is what Hinata wears" Sakura pointed out. "Let's go I'm late for training" Sakura said and started walking.

"If I didn't like Sakura before, now I defiantly hate her" Isa growled in her head.

"Before?" Hinata asked, slightly surprising Isa.

"Oh Hinata… I forgot about you. Sorry" Isa said.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I scared you" Hinata said. "Why do you keep saying before all the time. Like you've known us for a while?"

"It's complicated" Isa said.

"You can explain" Hinata said.

"Let's just say I known you guys for a while and I know everything about you guys" Isa shrugged.

Suddenly Isa bumped into Sakura's back causing her to blink herself back to reality. "Watch where you are going" Sakura growled.

"Sorry" Isa said. She watched as Sakura made her way to where Naruto and Sasuke sat alone with Sai and Kakashi. She wonder if this was going to appear in the manga.

"That would be cool!" Isa grinned.

"Naruto is staring" Hinata's voice said barely in a whisper. Isa's eyes glance at Naruto but he was looking the other way.

"Say Hinata… why don't we take this chance to show me how to use chakra and all that stuff" Isa suggested.

"Ok…" Hinata whispered. "Behind where team 7 is practicing, there is a river… you might want to start there"

Isa grinned. She remember the episode when Naruto had chakra training, she would finally see if it was as hard as they showed it. Without any other thought Isa ran passed the team but felt something grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" A male voice said.

Isa turned around and stared into Naruto's bright blue eyes. She heard Hinata give a light scream before everything went black.

She opened her eyes again and felt confuse. "She's awake" She heard someone said. She stared at Naruto, who was currently staring at her while carring her. Once again everything went black.

Once again she opened her eyes but this time she found herself in the same hospital bed she had woken up in. Various people around her staring at her.

"What happened?" Isa mumbled while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well… we have a theory" Sakura smirked.

"Theory?" Isa asked. "What theory?"

"Even though you are on Hinata's body and controlling it… Hinata's body still reacts to Hinata's antics" Sakura explained.

"And what does that mean?" Isa asked.

"That… you fainted" Kiba said, a smirked on his face. "Because Naruto touched you"

"I DID WHAT?" Isa yelled.

"Hinata faints whenever she has any contact with Naruto and so when he tried to stopped you from running Hinata's body reacted to his touch. So you fainted" Ino said, holding a giggled.

"I don't want it to ever happen again!" Isa yelled. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

This made everyone laugh. "Well it's late… You take a rest. You need it" Ino chuckled as everyone began to leave. Isa didn't have the energy to say anything, it seemed like fainting had taken all her energy away.

Isa woke up to find someone sitting on one of the chairs. She couldn't make who it was cuz the darkness of the night had taken over. She quickly jumped on her feet and grabbed a pan that laid on her side but the person was to quick. He pin her to the wall. "Don't move" The person said.

"Naruto?" She asked. She could recognize his voice anywhere.

"Yes" He said stepping back.

"What are you doing here you creep?" Isa yelled.

"I was watching you. I make sure you don't go away"

"Why do you care so much?" Isa asked.

"Because I want Hinata back" Naruto said.

"Why?"

"Because I need to tell her something" Naruto whisper.

"And what is that?"

"That I love her" Naruto said, his eyes looking into hers, looking for Hinata.

Then she felt weak, she felt like everything was slipping away and then everything went black.

She opened her eyes to find herself laying in her bed, as herself , not as Hinata.

"I'm back" Isa said, feeling more relive than she thought she would be.

"You have learned a valuable lesson" A old man said as he stood beside her bed.

"Doctor Tom!" Isa exclaimed making the man smile. "Lesson? I didn't learn anything. I don't get it" Isa said.

"You won't get it now… but someday you will" Doctor Tom said. Isa was about to say something to the man but he was no longer there. She lay down back in her bed and began to wonder what her lesson had been but no answer came to mind.

Instead she drove to sleep and remember her little time back in Konoha.

Back in Konoha, Naruto watched as Hinata's body fell on the floor as soon as he said the words he's been craving to say. He quickly rushed to her side and helped her up. Her white eyes looked at him as he helped her back into bed.

"Naruto-kun" she said softly. Naruto looked into her eyes and saw the softness that he had been missing since Isa came.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded softly, clearly confuse by the situation.

"Hinata… I love you" He said. He leaned in a kissed her lips. He hadn't know how important the softness of her eyes meant to him until he no longer had it. Now it was back, the softness that made his life at ease and he was no planning on letting it be taken away once again.


End file.
